Snowdin Fights
by LunchKing
Summary: Duck and cover, everyone! There's a new fight going around, and this time nobody's getting hurt! (Undertale One-Shot)


**HALT, HUMAN! BEFORE YOU GO ABOUT READING THIS PIECE OF TEXT, WRITTEN BY YOURS TRULY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT YOU LISTEN TO 'BONEKLEZMER' (NOT BONETROUSLE) AS YOU READ IT! IT WILL SURELY ENHANCE YOUR EVER-SO-WONDERFUL READING EXPERIENCE! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY. SEE YA!**

 **-NYEHFULLY YOURS, PAPYRUS**

Snowdin was an unusual place. Despite being underground, there were tons of snowfall from time to time. While it might be perfect for winter-exclusive activities, it was actually very cold. The unforgiving cold weather would force anyone to look for shelter. In a remote corner of Snowdin was a forest covered in dense fog. Two figures were standing face to face from each other. However, the harshly cold climate did not stop these two from backing down.

On one side was a human with some white powder covering their hands. On the other was a tall skeleton. Both faces had a glare of determination, each showing no sign of mercy.

"HUMAN," the tall skeleton said, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE ALL COATED WITH WHITE POWDER... YOU'RE GOING DOWN A VERY DANGEROUS PATH..." The human only smiled as they stepped closer towards Papyrus. Nervous about what the human was about to do, Papyrus stepped back, but made sure to not run away; this human was about to do something very nasty, and only he could prevent it.

"HUMAN, DON'T DO THIS. I BELIEVE IN YOU! IF YOU WANT A FRIEND, YOU JUST NEED TO ASK!"

But the human only stepped closer, their smile getting even bigger. Just at that exact moment, the human threw its arm and attacked Papyrus...

...

...

...

With a handful of snow! The human giggled as it ran a distance to scoop up more snow. "AUGH! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Papyrus yelled, quite annoyed at the human's antics, "THIS SNOW IS SUPPOSED TO BE USED FOR BUILDING AWESOME SCULPTURES! THEY AREN'T FOR WHATEVER LAME THING LIKE WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!" The human only continued scooping up more snow and kept pelting Papyrus with more snow. Having enough of the human's antics, Papyrus finally decided to join in the fight. "FINE, YOU WANT TO PLAY IT THAT WAY, SO BE IT THEN!" He scooped up his own piece and tried his best to throw it at the human. The human managed to dodge a fair amount of snow while Papyrus kept aimlessly throwing every snowball he could until one of them hit another skeleton straight in the face!

"OH MY GOD, SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Papyrus ran over to the snow-faced skeleton. The snow instantly melted, revealing a blue flame in one of its eyes.  
"never knew my brother wanted a bad time..."

* * *

The citizens of Snowdin were just enjoying their usual daily activities in the peacefully quiet weather. Of course, all that quietness was soon replaced with screaming, followed by a little kid giggling.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE, A SNOWSTORM IS APPROACHING!" Papyrus screamed as he darted across town, looking back at his rather angry brother.

"It's a snowball fight, everyone! Duck and cover!" the human screamed as they giggled, scooping up some more snow while tailing Papyrus.

Soon, the usual bustling was then replaced with brawling, as some of Sans' snowballs managed to pelt the citizens. The usual walking and talking was now a cold, snowy mess. No matter where you looked in Snowdin, there was not a single place that was safe from a snowball attack. The hotel, the librarby, even the local barista of Grillby's was sure to contain an ambusher with plenty of snow to waste. Every single monster in Snowdin was having a blast taking each other down with snowballs. (well, maybe except Monster Kid)

Of course, that all ended when one of the human's snowballs pelted a small, yellow flower. Upon the realization of what they just did, they froze in great fear. Papyrus took this chance to pay back the snow the human dealt them, but realized the human was not moving.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked the human. He looked at the pile of snow the human was looking at. A tiny, angry looking flower emerged from the pile. It's evil grin and sharp teeth disturbed the human, but Papyrus was just as curious as ever.

"So... You like playing those kinds of games, huh?" it spoke with a voice full of hatred and malice. Suddenly, snowy vines started emerging from the ground! The first vine tangled Papyrus, imprisoning him with a very cold and thorny grip. The other vines tangled the rest of Snowdin's citizens, including Sans. Surprisingly, only the human was left unbounded by any of its vines. A huge chunk of snow started slowly forming around the flower, forming into what resembled a monitor. The snowy monitor then revealed a rather disturbing face.

"Well, I've got a game for you!" the monitor spoke, "I call it 'Chill or be Chilled'!"


End file.
